This invention concerns a kind of tubular latch housing rotatable after mounted in a bore in a door and easy in combining with a lock set to have a correct mutual movement. As shown in FIG. 1, a tubular latch housing 1 is to be inserted in a lateral bore in a door and its end has to be combined with a lock set 2 mounted in a cross bore through the door. And the latch housing 1 has to be forced into the lateral bore for solid mounting therein. But as the latch housing 1 is round, it can be inclined after inserted therein as shown in FIG. 2, making its assembly with the lock set more difficult than otherwise.
Known device of this kind is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,683 entitled "Retainers and tubular latch housing", wherein the tubular latch housing 21 is surrounded or encompassed by a sleeve 41. The sleeve 41 has an axial split 42 for pinching the latch housing 21 with some elasticity and permitting said housing 21 to be rotated in adjusting its position. Nevertheless, if the pinching force of the sleeve 41 against the latch housing 21 is too large, the latch housing 21 may be rather difficult to be rotated, and if the force is too small, the latch housing 21 may loosen off its position.